gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Tor (Episode)
"Das Tor" (im Original: "The Door")Watchers on the Wall — HBO confirms titles of Game of Thrones 604 & 605, reveals descriptions ist die fünfte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die fünfundfünfzigste der gesamten Serie. Sie wurde von David Benioff und D. B. Weiss geschrieben, Regie führte Jack Bender. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 22. Mai 2016 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raume erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 23. Mai 2016. Inhalt Tyrion Lennister (Peter Dinklage) bemüht sich um einen ungewöhnlichen Verbündeten. Bran Stark (Isaac Hempstead-Wright) lernt eine Menge. Brienne von Tarth (Gwendoline Christie) geht auf eine Mission. Und Arya Stark (Maisie Williams) bekommt die Chance sich zu beweisen. :Quelle: Sky Handlung An der Mauer thumb|300px|[[Sansa Stark trifft auf Petyr Baelish.]] Sansa Stark erhält eine Nachricht von Petyr Baelish, der sie in Mulwarft um ein Treffen bittet. Sie begibt sich in Begleitung von Brienne dorthin. Sie ist nicht erfreut ihn zu sehen, im Gegensatz zu Baelish, der nach Norden gereist ist und die Ritter des Grünen Tals in Maidengraben stationiert hat. Sie konfrontiert ihn mit dem Fehler, dass er sie mit Ramsay Bolton vermittelt hat, ohne dass er über die Natur Ramsays Bescheid gewusst hat und klärt ihn auf was Ramsay mit ihr angestellt hat. Sie gibt an, dass sie nicht mehr auf ihn angewiesen sei und ihn nicht mehr wiedersehen oder tot sehen möchte. Baelish gesteht ihr, dass er seinen Fehler bedauert und übermittelt ihr die Information, dass ihr Onkel Brynden "Schwarzfisch" Tully Schnellwasser zurück erobert hat und er ihre Armee stellen sollte. thumb|300px|[[Jon Schnee|Jon, Sansa, Brienne, Edd und Davos beratschlagen sich.]] Jon, Sansa und Davos beratschlagen sich im Beisein von Brienne, Edd, Tormund und Melisandre in der Schwarzen Festung gemeinsam, wie sie im Norden vorgehen wollen. Jon stellt fest, dass sie Winterfell brauchen, jedoch nicht genügend Männer für dessen Wiedereroberung haben und um gegen Ramsay Bolton vorzugehen, jedoch auch genügend Männer für die Schwarze Festung benötigen. Da die Umbers und die Karstarks sich für Ramsay ausgesprochen haben, entfallen diese als Verbündete. Davos gibt zu bedenken, dass Männer trotz großer Loyalität ihre Familien und ihr Hab und Gut nicht leichtfertig einer verlorenen Sache opfern, wofür er besonders von Sansa und Brienne Misstrauen erntet. Jon meint, dass es noch zwei Dutzend kleinere Häuser wie die Mormonts, Glauers, Cerwyns, Hornwalds und Meysens und gibt, die sie unterstützen könnte. Sansa gibt Baelishs Information preis, dass die Tullys Schnellwasser zurückerobert haben, jedoch antwortet sie auf Nachfrage, dass Ramsay einen Raben mit der Information erhalten haben. Nach dieser Information fasst Davos mehr Mut. Nach der Diskussion argumentiert Sansa mit Brienne, da diese sie laut Eid beschützen möchte, und entsendet sie und Podrick Payn in die Flusslande, wo sie Brynden Tully um Unterstützung bitten soll, während die anderen die Schwarze Festung verlassen und im Norden Verbündete gewinnen. Bevor sie die Schwarze Festung verlassen übergibt Sansa einen selbst angefertigten Umhang, wie der ihres Vaters an Jon. In Braavos Im Haus von Schwarz und Weiß übt sich Arya weiterhin mit der Heimatlosen im Stockkampf. Arya wird von ihr zu Boden geschlagen und mit der Aussage, dass sie besser nach Hause gehen sollte gedemütigt. Als die wütende Arya der Heimatlosen den Stock abnimmt und sie mehrmals mit ihrem eigenen zu treffen versucht, gelingt es der Heimatlosen immer wieder auszuweichen und Arya sogar zweimal erneut zu Boden zu schlagen. Die Heimatlose sagt ihr, dass sie nie zu den Männern ohne Gesicht gehören wird, da sie ihr altes Leben immer noch nicht losgelassen habe. Jaqen H'ghar pflichtet der Heimatlosen bei. In der Halle der Gesichter erzählt er ihr von der Geschichte der Männer ohne Gesicht, der Stadt Braavos und des Tempels, den sie errichtet haben. Jaqen erzählt ihr, dass sie nun eine der Gesichtslosen Männer wäre, und gibt ihr den Auftrag eine Schauspielerin namens Lady Crane zu ermorden. [[Datei:605 DasTor The Bloody Hand.jpg|thumb|250px|Die Aufführung des Theaterstücks The Bloody Hand in Braavos]] Arya besucht das Theater am Sheelba Platz, wo die Schauspieler The Bloody Hand, ein Stück über die vergangenen Ereignisse des Kriegs der Fünf Könige in Königsmund aufführen. Angefangen von Robert Baratheons Unfall und Tod bis zu Joffrey Baratheons Herrschaft. Jedoch sind viele der Details sehr verzerrt, vereinfacht und inkorrekt wiedergegeben. Darunter auch Eddard Stark der als Dummkopf den Eisernen Thron beansprucht und seine Enthauptung, Tyrion Lennisters Verhalten in Königsmund und das Sansa Starks Brüste entblößt werden. Arya schleicht sich während der Pause hinter die Bühne und beobachtet die Darsteller. Sie erzählt Jaqen von ihrem Plan, dass sie Lady Cranes Rum vergiften wird, da diese ihn als einzige trinkt. Arya hat jedoch Bedenken sie zu töten, da die Schauspielerin anständig sei und dass die jüngerer Darstellerin, Bianca, eifersüchtig auf sie sei. Jaqen warnt sie, dass ein Diener keine Fragen stellen sollte. Auf den Eiseninseln thumb|250px|[[Euron Graufreud ist neuer König der Eiseninseln]] Auf den Eiseninseln wird im Königsthing ein neuer Anführer und König der Eiseninseln gewählt. Asha Graufreud erhebt als erste Anspruch auf den Salzthron. Asha will eine Flotte bauen, um den Menschen auf dem Festland zu beweisen, dass die Eiseninseln nicht zu unterschätzen sind. Jedoch wird ihr Anspruch damit niedergeschlagen, dass sie eine Frau ist und ihr Bruder Theon als rechtmäßiger Erbe von Balon Graufreud zurückgekehrt ist. Theon unterstützt jedoch den Anspruch seiner Schwester mit einer Rede. Als die Eisenmänner Asha bereits als neue Königin feiern, erscheint Euron Graufreud und erhebt in letzter Minute Anspruch. Erst demütigt er Theon mit seinen Niederlagen im Norden und als Eunuchen, gleich darauf Asha als Frau. Asha verkündet, dass sie Euron als Mörder ihres Vaters, Balon, umbringen lassen würde, worauf dieser den Mord vor den restlichen Anwesenden sogar zugibt, da Balon viel zu schwach gewesen sei um die Eisenmänner zu führen. Euron entschuldigt sich sogar dafür ihn nicht schon früher getötet zu haben, wofür er Anerkennung erntet. Theon erwidert, dass er nicht wie Asha auf den Eiseninseln war. Asha wiederum nennt ihr Ziel, dass sie die größte Flotte bauen wolle, die die Welt je gesehen habe. Euron enthüllt seinen Plan die Schiffe zu bauen, um Daenerys Targaryen auf seine Seite zu bekommen und sie zu heiraten. Die Eisenmänner rufen darauf Euron zum König der Eiseninseln aus. Als sich Euron von seinem Bruder Aeron Graufreud mit einer Taufe zu Ehren des Ertrunkenen Gottes krönen lässt, fliehen Asha und Theon mit so vielen Schiffen und Gefolgsmännern wie möglich. Nach seiner Krönung will Euron beide umbringen, muss aber feststellen, dass beide geflohen sind. Er gibt darauf den Befehl, mit dem Bau von eintausend Schiffen zu beginnen. Im Dothrakischen Meer thumb|250px|[[Jorah Mormont enthüllt die Grauschuppen-Infektion]] Daenerys spricht in Anwesenheit von Daario Naharis mit Jorah Mormont auf einer der Bergkuppen vor Vaes Dothrak. Sie steckt in einer Zwickmühle, ihn fortzuschicken, da er von ihr verbannt wurde, oder nicht, da er ihr auch das Leben gerettet hat. Jorah enthüllt ihr daraufhin die sich sehr schnell ausbreitende Infektion der Grauschuppen und sagt ihr, dass es besser wäre ihn fortzuschicken. Daenerys ist berührt und fragt ihn, ob es Heilmöglichkeiten gibt. Jorah gibt ihr gegenüber zu, dass er sein Leben vor dem von ihm gefürchteten Zustand selbst beenden würde. Er gesteht Daenerys schließlich seine ewige Liebe. Als er gehen möchte, ruft Daenerys ihn zurück, da er ihr zur Treue verpflichtet sei, und befielt ihm, nach einer Heilung zu suchen und zu ihr zurückzukehren. Jorah beobachtet schließlich wie Daenerys mit Daario an ihrer Seite die Dothraki anführt und Vaes Dothrak durch das Pferdetor in Richtung Meereen verlässt. Jorah macht sich allein auf seinen Weg. In Meereen Durch den Pakt mit den Meistern in der Sklavenbucht sind die Angriffe der Söhne der Harpyie, laut Grauer Wurm auf Varys' Nachfrage, stark zurückgegangen. Tyrion hat die Idee, die Bevölkerung dahingehend zu beeinflussen, dass Daenerys für die Sicherheit und den Frieden der Stadt verantwortlich ist. Er lädt Kinvara, die Hohepriesterin des Roten Tempels aus Volantis in den Thronraum der Großen Pyramide, um sie zu bitten, Worte über Daenerys' Tun weiter zu verbreiten. Kinvara unterstützt Tyrions Ziele und lässt ihn wissen, dass sie ihnen helfen möchte. Ihrer Ansicht nach ist Daenerys aufgrund ihrer Drachen, der Prinz, der verheißen wurde. Sie gibt auch Tyrions Bitten scheinbar nach, Anhänger anderer Religionen in Ruhe zulassen, und veranlasst die anderen Roten Priester für Daenerys zu predigen. Varys ist eher skeptisch, da Stannis Baratheon von Melisandre als Auserwählter gepredigt wurde, aber von Tyrion in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser besiegt und in der Schlacht um Winterfell getötet wurde. Er bezeichnet die Roten Priester als Fanatiker. Kinvara antwortet ihm, dass der Herr des Lichts einen Plan und Alles einen bestimmten Grund habe, und Menschen wie die Roten Priester auch Fehler machen können. Kinvara führt an, dass Varys von einem zweitklassigen Zauberer verstümmelt wurde. Sie enthüllt auch, dass Varys eine Stimme gehört habe, die aus den Flammen sprach, als Varys' Männlichkeit dafür geopfert wurde und bietet ihm an mehr darüber zu erfahren, was Varys beunruhigt. Sie sagt ihm auch, dass er nichts zu befürchten hätte, wenn er ein wahrer Freund der Königin wäre. Ohne weitere Erklärungen verlässt sie dann den Thronraum. Jenseits der Mauer Bran und der Dreiäugige Rabe gehen in einer Vision zu einer Spirale aus Steinen in deren Mitte ein Wehrholzbaum steht, wo sie Blatt und einige Kinder des Waldes sehen. Bran und der Dreiäugige Rabe beobachten, wie die Kinder des Waldes auf einen Menschen zugehen, der am Wehrholzbaum festgebunden und gefesselt ist. Blatt schiebt dem Mann einen Obsidandolch in die Brust und er verwandelt sich in den ersten Weißen Wanderer. Gleich nachdem Bran aus der Vision erwacht, konfrontiert Bran Blatt mit dem Gesehenen. Blatt rechtfertigt die Handlungsweise der Kinder des Waldes damit, dass sie im Krieg mit den Ersten Menschen unterlagen und sich zu verteidigen versuchten. thumb|250px|Der [[Nachtkönig erkennt Bran Stark]] Bran wacht auf, während die anderen, darunter der Dreiäugige Rabe, schlafen, er ist gelangweilt und er robbt zu den Wurzeln des Wehrholzbaums. Er tritt in einer neuen Vision allein einer Armee von Wiedergängern gegenüber und durchstreift sie noch mit dem sicheren Gefühl nur Zuschauer zu sein. Er tritt einer Führungsriege von Weißen Wanderern angeführt vom Nachtkönig entgegen. Als Bran ihnen den Rücken kehrt, erkennt der Nachtkönig ihn plötzlich. Nachdem der Nachtkönig auch noch in der Vision Brans Arm ergriffen hat, erwacht Bran und schreit aus, dass er ihn gesehen habe. Der Dreiäugige Rabe ergänzt, dass er ihn berührt hat. Damit sei die Höhle unter dem Großen Wehrholzbaum kein sicherer Ort mehr, weswegen sie alle gehen müssen. Der Dreiäugige Rabe weiß, dass sein Ende naht und Bran zu ihm werden muss, auch wenn er dessen Frage, ob er bereit sei, verneint. Er führt Bran ein letztes Mal in eine Vision, mit der er all sein Wissen Bran übermittelt. thumb|250px|Der [[Dreiäugiger Rabe|Dreiäugige Rabe führt Bran in der Vision nach Winterfell]] Der Dreiäugige Rabe führt Bran in eine Vision in die Vergangenheit, in der beide beobachten, wie Eddard Stark als Mündel ins Grüne Tal geschickt und sich erst von seinem Bruder, Benjen, dann von seinem Vater, Rickard verabschiedet. Dort ist ebenso der junge Wylis anwesend. Meera Reet bereitet sich und ihre Gefährten für den kommenden Aufbruch vor. Als sie bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, eilen sie und Blatt vor den Eingang zur Höhle, wo sich inzwischen eine Armee der Wiedergänger unter der Führung des Nachtkönigs aufgebaut hat. Die Bemühungen von Blatt und den anderen Kindern des Waldes, die Weißen Wandere mit Feuermagie aufzuhalten, wirken nur kurz. Meera eilt zu Bran. Sie weiß, dass sie mit, dem immer noch regungslos in der Vision verhafteten, Bran fliehen muss und versucht ihn zu wecken, damit er in Hodor zur Hilfe eindringen kann. thumb|250px|Der Nachtkönig dringt in die Höhle unter dem Wehrholzbaum ein Doch Bran bleibt im Winterfell der Vergangenheit, wo der Dreiäugige Rabe ihn auffordert ihn zu verlassen und sich in schwarze Fetzen verwandelt als ihn der Nachtkönig in der realen Welt tötet. Auch Sommer, Brans Schattenwolf, gelingt es nur kurz sich der Armee der Toten entgegen zu stellen, auch er wird niedergestreckt. Blatt und Meera, mit der Trage auf der, der immer noch in Trance befindliche, Bran liegt, fliehen zum Ausgang. Im engen Gang schickt Blatt Meera zu laufen, während sie sich in einer Selbstmordaktion mit einer Explosion opfert, um die Meute aufzuhalten. Meera erreicht mit Hodor die Ausgangstür, die sie hastig zuschlagen, um die Verfolger aufzuhalten. Hodor hält die Tür zu, während Meera flüchtet und ihm immer wieder zuruft das Tor zu halten. Bran, der noch immer im Winterfell der Vergangenheit steht, hört die Worte und während er weiter versucht Hodor zu kontrollieren, bricht plötzlich Wylis zusammen und ruft immer wieder "Halt das Tor", das Hodor in der Gegenwart tatsächlich unter Einsatz seines Lebens hält und allmählich wird "Hodor" aus dem Ausruf. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Izembaro *Lady Crane *Camello *Bobono *Bianca *Clarenzo *Schauspielerin (Margaery Tyrell) *Kinvara *Rickard Stark (Vision) Tode * Dreiäugiger Rabe * Sommer * Weißer Wanderer * Die Kinder des Waldes *Blatt * Hodor Produktion Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *Aidan Gillen als Petyr Baelish *Liam Cunningham als Davos Seewert *Carice van Houten als Melisandre *Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Conleth Hill als Varys *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund *Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud *Michiel Huisman als Daario Naharis *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Tom Wlaschiha als Jaqen H'ghar *mit Iain Glen als Jorah Mormont Nebendarsteller *Max von Sydow als Dreiäugiger Rabe *Kristian Nairn als Hodor *Richard E. Grant as Izembaro *Essie Davis als Lady Crane *Pilou Asbæk als König Euron Graufreud *Gemma Whelan als Asha Graufreud *Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett *Ellie Kendrick als Meera Reet *Faye Marsay als Die Heimatlose *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Michael Feast als Aeron Graufreud *Kae Alexander als Blatt *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Darrell D'Silva als Eisenmann *Kevin Eldon als Camello *Leigh Gill als Bobono *Eline Powell als Bianca *Rob Callender als Clarenzo *Eva Butterly als Schauspielerin (Margaery Tyrell) *Vladimir Furdik als Nachtkönig *Ania Bukstein als Kinvara *Gerald Lepkowski als Zanrush *Annette Tierney als Alte Nan *Sam Coleman als junger Hodor *Wayne Foskett als Lord Rickard Stark *Sebastian Croft als Eddard Stark *Matteo Elezi als Benjen Stark *Fergus Leathem als Ser Rodrik Cassel *Kate Anthony als Braavosi-Frau *Sally Mortemore als Braavosi-Frau *Michael Hooley als Bruder der Nachtwache *Ruairí Heading als Bruder der Nachtwache *Robert Render als Eisenmann *James Lecky als Eisenmann *Glen Barry als Schauspieler ("Hintergrund") *Brendan O'Rourke als Schauspieler ("Wildschwein") *Ross Anderson-Doherty als Schauspieler ("Hintergrund") *Nanna Bryndís Hilmarsdóttir als Musiker *Ragnar Þórhallsson als Musiker *Arnar Rósenkranz Hilmarsson als Musiker *Brynjar Leifsson als Musiker *Kristján Páll Kristjánsson als Musiker Anmerkungen Trivia *Bei iTunes und Amazon wurde die Folge im Deutschen unter dem Titel "Die Tür" angeboten. *Der Titel bezieht sich auf das Tor in der letzte Szene, welches Hodor gegen die Wiedergänger hält. *Es müsste Petyr Baelish eigentlich unmöglich sein, Mulwarft vom Grünen Tal von Arryn oder Maidengraben durch das von den Boltons und dessen Vasallen kontrollierte Gebiet um Winterfell schnellstmöglich zu durchqueren, um Sansa zu treffen. Eine weitere Reisemöglichkeit wäre der Seeweg zwischen Möwenstadt im Tale und Ostwacht an der See, einer der Festungen an der Mauer. *Die Worte, die Jaqen H'ghar sagt, dass Arya Stark eine zweite Chance bekommt, jedoch keine dritte erinnert an die Worte die Doran Martell an Ellaria Sand in "Die Gnade der Mutter" richtet, dass er nicht an dritte Chancen glaubt. *Die Steine, die zu einer Spirale um den Wehrholzbaum angeordnet sind, besitzen das gleiche Muster wie die toten Pferde, welche von den Weißen Wanderern nach dem Angriff auf der Faust der Ersten Menschen in der Episode "Der Weg der Züchtigung" zu sehen ist. Das Symbol der Spirale gilt in vielen Kulturen im Allgemeinen als Symbol für die Schöpfung, im Makrokosmos (Universum, Planeten) und die des Mikrokosmos (Tiere, Schneckenhaus). **Eine Spirale ist weiterhin auf einem der Steine auf der Faust der Ersten Menschen zu finden, unter welche Drachenglas gefunden wurde. **Die Steine ähneln auch jenen, der in im Kreis aufgestellten Steine, die in der Episode "Der Winter naht" bei der Enthauptung von Will zu sehen sind. *Meera Reet ist der dritte Mensch, der bisher in der Serie einen Weißen Wanderer getötet hat. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Obwohl in den Büchern Jeyne Pool anstelle von Sansa zu den Boltons geschickt wird und Petyr Baelish dabei nur eine untergeordnete Rolle spielt und im Namen der Lennisters handelt, dürfte es durchaus möglich sein, dass er in etwa wusste, was Ramsay dem Mädchen antut. Laut den Produzenten der Serie hat der Serien-Petyr allerdings wirklich nichts über die Neigungen Ramsays gewusst und die Misshandlungen Sansas nicht erahnt. *Brynden Tully war in den Romanen nicht auf der Roten Hochzeit, da er von Robb Stark auf Schnellwasser zurückgelassen wurde, um die Burg zu halten. Dementsprechend musste er sie in den Büchern auch nicht erst von den Freys zurückerobern, wie in der Serie, sondern hielt sich seit den Ereignissen auf den Zwillingen durchgehend dort auf. *Die Entstehungsgeschichte der Gesichtslosen Männer wurde in den Romanen bislang nicht so explizit erwähnt. Anders als in der Serie ist es aber unwahrscheinlich, dass sie alleine für die Gründung von Braavos verantwortlich waren, wie es Jaqen H'ghar in der Folge sagt. *In einem vorab veröffentlichten Kapitel von The Winds of Winter nimmt Arya selbst an dem Theaterstück teil und spielt die Rolle von Sansa, um ihre Schauspielkünste zu verbessern und nicht, um eine Schauspielerin zu töten. Des Weiteren taucht in dem Stück auch nicht Eddard Stark als Figur auf. *Die Serie zeigt, dass Blatt an der Erschaffung des Nachtkönigs (der Mann, dem Blatt den Obsidiandolch in den Körper stößt, wird von Vladimir Furdik, dem Darsteller des Nachtkönigs, verkörpert) mitgewirkt hat. Dies würde bedeuten, dass die beiden mehrere tausend Jahre alt sind. Blatt ist in den Romanen nach eigenen Angaben etwa 200 Jahre alt und es schien in der Zeit der Helden mehrere Nachtkönige gegeben zu haben, die mehr oder weniger natürlich lange lebten und starben. *Das Königsthing der Eisenmänner läuft in der Romanvorlage in einigen Punkten anders ab: **Neben Asha und Euron Graufreud gibt es weitere Bewerber für die Wahl zum König der Eiseninseln - unter anderem Victarion Graufreud, einen weiteren Onkel von Theon und Asha, der aus der Serie herausgeschrieben wurde. Theon ist zudem nicht anwesend bei dem Königsthing, da er für tot gehalten wird und nach wie vor ein Gefangener auf Grauenstein ist. **Asha behauptet, dass die Eisenmänner „keine Spur in der Welt“ hinterlassen hätten und der restliche Adel des Reiches auf die Eisenmänner herabsehe. Tatsächlich hat Harren der Schwarze mit Harrenhal aber eine der bekanntesten und größten Festungen von Westeros erbauen lassen und die Eisenmänner haben teilweise über die Flusslande geherrscht, bevor die Targaryens kamen - etwas, das auch die Serie in der zweiten Staffel implementiert hatte. **In der Serie ist es nicht ganz klar, wo das Thing stattfindet. Während es in den Romanen auf der Insel Alt Wiek abgehalten wird, könnte es in der Serie auch auf Peik abgehalten worden sein. **Euron Graufreud gesteht in keinem der bisherigen Romane offen den Mord an seinem Bruder Balon, auch wenn Asha vermutet, dass er seine Finger im Spiel haben könnte. Dieses Geständnis wäre insofern ungünstig, da er sich dadurch nicht nur zum Königs- sondern auch zum Sippenmörder machen würde - etwas, das alle Religionen und Ethnien in Westeros scharf verurteilen. Daher würde der Roman-Euron auch nie offen äußern, dass er seinen Neffen und seine Nichte ermorden will, wie er es in der Serie nach seiner Krönung macht. Andererseits wurden die Eisenmänner der Serie bereits seit der zweiten Staffel anders dargestellt, als sie in den Romanen auftreten. Dagmer und die anderen Mitglieder von Theons Mannschaft beispielsweise hatten keine Probleme damit, ihn zu verraten - etwas, was die Roman-Eisenmänner niemals tun würden. **Eurons Abwesenheit auf den Eiseninseln geht in der Vorlage darauf zurück, dass er von seinem Bruder Balon verbannt wurde, da Euron sich an einem Salzweib ihres Bruders Victarion vergangen hatte. Da die Serie Victarion herausgeschrieben hat, wurde dieser Hintergrund ebenfalls entfernt. **Aeron tritt in der Folge als verhältnismäßig neutral auf und widerspricht Euron nicht einmal dann, als er offen sagt, ihre Nichte und ihren Neffen töten zu wollen und ihren Bruder Balon ermordet zu haben. In den Romanen ist Aeron ein Fanatiker, der Euron als gottlose Gefahr betrachtet und sich gegen ihn stellt. **Euron plant in der Serie den Bau der Eisernen Flotte. In den Büchern existiert diese bereits seit langem und wird von dessen Bruder Vicarion Graufreud befehligt. *Dass Bran Einfluss auf die Vergangenheit nehmen kann, wurde bereits in den Romanen angedeutet. In einer Vision sieht er seinen Vater vor dem Herzbaum von Winterfell und ruft seinen Namen, worauf Lord Eddard zu reagieren scheint. Hinzu kommt, dass Theon in A Dance with Dragons Brans Stimme vor dem Wehrholzbaum hört. Laut den Produzenten hat ihnen George R.R. Martin die Ursprungsgeschichte von Hodor erzählt, womit die Bran-Sequenzen der Folge - wie auch schon der Tod von Sharin Baratheon in der fünften Staffel - massiv Inhalte aus den noch nicht veröffentlichten Büchern der Reihe vorwegnehmen. Medien Bilder *Siehe mehr: Bilder (Das Tor) 605 DasTor Daenerys Daario.jpg 605 DasTor Brienne Sansa.jpg 605 DasTor Arya und Jaqen in der Halle der Gesichter .jpg 605 DasTor Jon Schnee.jpg 605 DasTor Petyr Baelish.jpg 605 DasTor Daario Naharis.jpg 605 DasTor Jaqen H'ghar.jpg 605 DasTor Arya Stark(1).jpg 605 DasTor Petyr Baelish(1).jpg 605 DasTor Sansa Stark(1).jpg 605 DasTor Sansa Stark Petyr Baelish.jpg 605 Melisandre.jpg 605 DasTor Blatt Erster Mensch.jpg 605 DasTor Arya Stark.jpg 605 DasTor Jon Schnee.jpg 605_DasTor_The_Bloody_Hand(2).jpg 605 Jorah_Mormont.jpg 605 DasTor Bran und Dreiäugiger Rabe.jpg 605_DasTor_Missandei.jpg 605_DasTor_The_Bloody_Hand(3).jpg 605 DasTor Blatt und Kinder des Waldes.jpg 605 DasTor Blatt Meera Reet.jpg 605 DasTor Blatt1.jpg 605 DasTor Lady Crane Izembaro.jpg 605 DasTor Podrick Payn.jpg 605 DasTor Lady Crane.jpg 605 DasTor Sansa Stark Jon Schnee Eddison Tollett.jpg 605 DasTor Asha Theon Graufreud.jpg 605 Angriff des Weissen Wanderer.jpg Videos Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 5 Preview (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 5 Clip – Hold The Door (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Inside the Episode 5 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 5 – A Queen’s Command (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 5 – Hodor's Sacrifice (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 6 Anatomy of a Scene The Cave Battle (HBO) Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:The Door es:El portón fr:La Porte lt:The Door pl:Drzwi pt-br:A Porta ro:Ușa ru:Дверь zh:TV:第六季第五集 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6